


Nie oceniaj zbyt ostro.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [1]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kontekst historyczny nie jest tematem, wykorzystuję go trochę bo pasuje mi to tego, co tworzę.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie oceniaj zbyt ostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Kontekst historyczny nie jest tematem, wykorzystuję go trochę bo pasuje mi to tego, co tworzę.

Uciekliśmy im!  
Obaj dyszeliśmy od długiego biegu. Ukryliśmy się za filarem, obserwując, czy patrol już przeszedł. Zerknąłem na Zośkę.  
\- Wychodzimy?  
Blondyn przytaknął, uśmiechając się radośnie. Przeczesał włosy palcami i zerknął na mnie.  
– Wyglądasz, jakbyś przed chwilą biegł – stwierdził. Cmokając z niezadowoleniem poprawił mi krawat, koszulę i otrzepał spodnie. Założył mi włosy za ucho i powoli przejechał dłonią od kości policzkowej do szyi. Zacisnąłem szczękę, a on odchrząknął i odsunął się.  
\- Teraz możemy iść – oznajmił, ruszając na przepełnioną ludźmi ulicę.

~~~

Zośka wpadł do mojego pokoju i rozejrzał się dziko. Zaryglował drzwi i podbiegł do okna, wyglądając podejrzliwie za firankę. Zasłonił ją i obrócił się na pięcie, co moment zerkając za plecy. Siedziałem na łóżku i, jedząc kanapkę, patrzyłem na niego jak na kretyna.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz? – zapytałem z pełnymi ustami. Ten tylko zerknął na mnie roziskrzonymi oczami i przyłożył palec do ust, pokazując, bym nic nie mówił. Ściągnął płaszcz i zaczął rozpinać pasek od spodni. O mało się nie zakrztusiłem. Tadeusz tylko spojrzał na mnie z niesmakiem i spod bluzy wyciągnął… Najprawdziwszy pistolet! Rzucił mi go.  
\- Ma dość długą lufę, więc musiałem wsunąć go za pasek – tłumaczył Zośka, ubierając się z powrotem. Po chwili jednak ściągnął płaszcz i rzucił go na krzesło, przysiadając się obok mnie. Właśnie oglądałem chwyconą broń z każdej strony, oczy iskrzyły mi się tak, jak wcześniej Tadeuszowi. Zwróciłem wzrok na przyjaciela.  
\- Skąd..? Jak..? Jesteś cudowny! – krzyknąłem, chwytając go za rękę. On tylko uśmiechnął się skromnie, ale widziałem, że też był dumny. Oparł się o ścianę i opowiedział mi o tym, jak dostał kontakt do właściciela firmy ślusarskiej i poszedł tam, by załatwić jakąś zleconą przez matkę sprawę…  
Zośka opowiadał, a ja słuchałem go, co moment wtrącając pytania i komentując. Zawsze to robiłem, a Tadeusz zawsze uciszał mnie spojrzeniem i próbował trzymać się kolejności wydarzeń, co nie było wcale takie proste w moim towarzystwie. W końcu naprawdę się wkurzył i przestał cokolwiek mówić, unosząc brodę obrażony.  
Wyszczerzyłem się do niego. Przewrócił oczami i uniósł kąciki ust w górę. Kontynuował swoją historię, a ja oparłem się o ścianę i zacisnąłem palce na jego dłoni, za które wciąż się trzymaliśmy. Uśmiechnąłem się i przymknąłem oczy, skupiając się na słuchaniu.  
~~~

\- Czyli dostałeś tą broń przez przypadek?! – wykrzyknąłem zdumiony. Zośka tylko przytaknął, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, że wywołał u mnie takie emocje. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Tadku, zostajesz na noc? – zapytała moja mama.  
\- Tak, mamo, Tadeusz zostaje! – odkrzyknąłem od razu, nie bardzo przejmując się zdaniem przyjaciela. – Wszystkim się zajmę!  
Zośka uniósł brew i spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Nie za często nocuję? Mógłbym właściwie tu mieszkać.  
\- Mógłbyś.  
Tadeusz ziewnął i położył się na łóżku. Zerknął na mnie.  
\- Chciałbyś?  
\- Czemu nie?  
\- Gdybym miał tu żyć, to tylko na tym łóżku. Jest strasznie wygodne! – oznajmił Tadeusz i wtulił twarz w moją poduszkę.  
\- To moje łóżko! Nie oddam ci go! – odrzekłem ze śmiechem.  
\- Dlatego zawsze śpimy razem – powiedział Zośka sennym głosem. Poczułem jego dłonie na biodrach i zostałem przewrócony siłą na materac. Tadeusz objął mnie ramieniem. Zawsze tak spaliśmy.  
\- Idziemy spać? Miałem dziś trochę biegania…  
\- Jasne. Tylko najpierw idź się umyć, nie będę spał z kimś kto nie uznaje wieczornego prysznica! 

~~~

Otworzyłem oczy i ziewnąłem, przeciągając się. Było jeszcze ciemno. Zamrugałem.  
Rudy wtulił się w moją pierś, oplótł mnie ramionami w talii i wsunął kolano między moje uda. Spał. Uśmiechnąłem się z rozczuleniem i pogłaskałem go po włosach. Ucałowałem go w czoło i oparłem głowę na poduszce.

~~~

Z trudem uniosłem powieki. Było mi tak dobrze, ciepło… Najchętniej spałbym tak wiecznie…  
Podążyłem spojrzeniem w górę.  
Zośka patrzył na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział.  
\- Dzień dobry – odrzekłem, wysuwając nogę spomiędzy jego ud.  
\- Co na śniadanie?  
Rozplotłem nasze ramiona i rozciągnąłem się, siadając. Przetarłem powieki i rozejrzałem się po jasnym już pokoju. Musiał być ranek, bo słyszałem też mamę krzątającą się w znajdującej się tuż obok kuchni.  
\- Zaraz coś będzie… – odrzekłem, wstając i przenosząc wzrok na Zośkę. Wyglądał jak zaspana dziewczyna.  
\- Lubię z tobą spać – powiedział nagle, przeciągając się.  
\- Ja z tobą też – odpowiedziałem, po czym rzuciłem mu w twarz poduszką. – A teraz się ogarnij, po śniadaniu musimy spotkać się z chłopakami!


End file.
